y del amor que?
by Oscura Hufflepuff
Summary: cho descubre que cedric puede volver a la vida pero no sabe como y buscara la forma


Cho recordaba con tristeza lo sucedido hace un año, el torneo de los tres magos y el baile de navidad daban vueltas en su cabeza como si hubiera sido ayer, recordaba todo lo sucedido y cada palabra de Cedric Diggory su gran amor le dolía mas, ella sabia que lo había perdido para siempre y que nunca volvería eso la destrozaba el alma, ha si que decidió salir de el gran comedor después de solo tomar un vaso de juego de calabaza y se fue directo a la sala común de Ravenclaw hacia su dormitorio solo podía hacer una cosa dormir entrar en un mundo que solo era suyo donde también podría estar cedric, ha si que cerro sus ojos y se vio vestida como el día del baile, en esa gran sala y al fondo de ella cedric con ese smoking que le quedaba tan perfecto la sala estaba completamente sola, solo cedric y ella, cedric se acerco a ella y la abrazo y cho comenzó a llorar como si fuera realidad como si todo eso estuviera pasando, cedric la miro y le dijo "no llores todo esta bien" cho lo miro y le dijo "pero si tu estas…." "muerto" concluyo cedric, y siguió "pero no t preocupes yo estoy bien, solo que tu me haces tanta falta" a cho se le volvieron a aguar los ojos, pero cedric le dijo "si tan solo hubiera una forma de volver a tener vida" y cho pensó detenidamente y l e dijo con un aire de alegría "puedo quitarle los poderes a alguien a alguien y dártelos a ti así volverías a vivir" cedric la miro sonrió y le dijo "tiene que ser un mago muy poderoso, piénsalo bien" y le dio un beso pero de repente cho despertó de ese sueño maravilloso trato de volver a conciliar el sueño pero no lo logro y pensó quien es un gran mago para quitarle sus poderes, en ese momento recordó cuando Harry la invito al baila y ella como le dolió decirle que no, y luego pensó Harry es un gran mago, el seria al que le quitaría sus poderes, el plan seria conquistar a Harry y luego quitarle sus poderes, salió de su dormitorio.

Estaban en vacaciones pero ella no volvió a su casa por que su madre tenia mucho trabajo en el ministerio de magia así que decidió quedarse en hogwarts, cho salió de prisa de la sala común de ravenclaw, sabia donde encontrar a Harry, donde hagrid cuando estaba bajando las escaleras hacia la casa de Hagrid venia Harry ron y hermione, cho le dijo a Harry "podemos hablar?" Harry solo hiso si con su cabeza mirándola completamente embobado, fueron hasta la torre astronómica hablando sobre los profesores y burlándose de ellos, cuando llegaron a la torre astronómica Harry miro el paisaje tan maravilloso y luego miro a cho y le dijo "es tan hermoso como tu" cho pendo en cedric el también la trataba tan bien y se sonrojó, cho miro a Harry y le dijo "gracias Harry, pero tu sabes que todo es mas bonito que yo" Harry rio y le dijo "nada es mas hermoso que tu" cho se sonrojo mas y lo miro y miro a Harry a los ojos, Harry también la miro fijamente, luego Harry subió la mirada era el muérdago que crecía, volvió a los ojos cafés oscuros de cho y luego se besaron, cho sintió como si ese beso tan hermoso se lo estuviera dando cedric, luego Harry le dijo a cho "no importa lo que pase yo siempre estaré para ti", pero cho sentía mucha hambre después de todo solo había tomado un vaso de jugo de calabaza así que se despidió de Harry y se fue al gran comedor comió algo y se fue a dormir .

Al día siguiente Harry la acompaño mientras desayunaban, cho cada vez se daba mas cuenta de que cedric y Harry tenían tanto en común todo el día estuvo pensando en sus similitudes cuando se dio cuenta de que eran tan iguales supo que no seria fácil quitarle los poderes a Harry pero aun así ella seguía firme con su decisión, llegaban momentos en los cuales se sentía tan confundida que sentía hasta rabia o a beses simplemente se le escurrían las lagrimas.

Una amiga de cho le pregunto en uno de los grandes corredores de hogwarts que era lo que le pasaba ella le conto todo su sueño, el plan que tenia, la confusión, su amiga la miro con una cara de sorprendida y voltio a mirar atrás era Harry que avía escuchado todo lo que cho pensaba hacer, Harry pensaba tantas cosas, sentía tanta rabia hacia ella que en ese momento no importo todo lo que la quería, pero el simplemente miro a cho y le dijo "usted ya no es nadie para mi" y se fue con una cara de furia, cho se sintió la peor persona del planeta en ese momento lo único que hiso fue salir corriendo a su dormitorio a tratar de dormir de que cedric le diera una respuesta pero por mas que lo intentaba no conciliaba el sueño, y nunca jamás volvió a soñar que cedric le hablaba solo lo veía en imágenes de sus sueños y aun así verlo le seguía doliendo tanto como cuando veía a Harry.

Pero cho tenia un plan la piedra de la resurrección que convertía a cedric en un fantasma, pero era mejor eso a solo verlo en sus sueños, el problemas era ¿Dónde estaba la piedra? En ese momento por detrás de ella paso Harry sin determinarla, a ella le dolió tanto que solo pensó en estar sola corrió a la torre astronómica a contemplar ese bello paisaje que también le recordaba a Harry pero no le importaba de a mucho solo pensaba en la piedra, así que pensó en el bosque prohibido y salió para allá con mucho cuidado para que filch no la viera pues ya estaba oscureciendo

Entro a ese gran bosque y camino por horas y horas hasta que vio a una familia de trolls el más grande tenia un gran collar con una piedra color rubí reluciente sabia el hechizo exacto para quitárselo así que saco su varita y dijo "petrificus totalitus" la familia de trolls quedo completamente petrificada, quitarle la piedra fue lo mas fácil así que se la puso en su bolsillo y corrió hacia el castillo, entro en su dormitorio y quedo completamente dormida.

Esta ves estaba cerca al campo de quidditch con su uniforme de ravenclaw y cedric con su uniforme de hufflepuff, pero cho sentía algo pesado en su mano así que miro era un anillo con la piedra de la resurrección, cedric también miro la piedra tan sorprendido pero de un momento al otro su cara de felicidad cambio, entonces le dijo a cho "piensas convertirme en un fantasma?" cho solo dijo si con su cabeza, entonces cedric enfureció le dijo "acaso no sabes que ese es el peor castigo que me puedes hacer, acaso no me amabas?" y simplemente desapareció de su sueño, cho despertó y busco en su bolsillo la piedra pero para su sorpresa estaba en su mano en forma de anillo tal y como en su sueño, y simplemente se lo quito y lo tiro por la ventana pero para su suerte por que debajo de su ventana en ese momento pasaba Dumbledore que se ocupo del anillo que reconoció por el color rubí de la piedra.

Cho sintió que cedric la había abandonado, mas que antes trataba de pensar en el pero no venia nada a su mente, al día siguiente gryffindor y slytherin competían por la copa de quidditch, cho fue a ver el partido y cuando Harry encontró la snitch cho comenzó a llorar, Harry se dio cuenta y salió a buscarla tan pronto como pudo, "no llores" le dijo Harry a cho, "pero yo no tengo a nadie mas que a ti" le dijo cho a Harry y Harry con una cara de tristeza le dijo "lo siento cho pero nosotros no debemos ser nada mas que amigos, por si no lo sabias yo amo a ginny la hermana de ron y ella también me ama, lo siento" la abrazo y se fue


End file.
